DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant's description): A program of Child Health Research Career Development Awards in the Department of Pediatrics at Yale Universit School of Medicine is designed to provide intensive basic research experience to prepare young pediatric fellows and faculty for productive and independent careers in biomedical research and academic pediatrics. The theme of this proposal, Developmental Adaptation. continues the emphasis established ten years ago with the inception of the Yal Child Health Research Center P30 grant and capitalizes on extant expertise in the Department regarding heart, lung and brain development, ontogeny of the immune response and its interactions with childhood pathogens, an developmental models of hypoxia. This theme also catalyzes productive and on-going collaborations with th Departments of Cell Biology, Genetics, Immunobiology, Molecular Biology and Biophysics, Molecular, Cellular an Developmental Biology, and Physiology; members of each of these departments have places on our Advisor Committee or are listed among our mentors. The proposed program will provide flexible basic research experience and support for young pediatri scientists through collegial interactions with well established senior scientists (mentors), through start-up fundin provided by new project development awards, through the weekly core lectures at the YCHRC, and through cor laboratories in molecular biology and cellular imaging located at the YCHRC. Selection of CHRCDA Scholars continue to be highly competitive and to draw from a replenishing pool of qualified fellows who themselves have undertaken basic research during subspecialty training. Overall, the CHRCDA program intends to build on the past success of the CHRC mechanism and to enhance its productivity by centralization of core facilities and curriculum a the YCHRC, by leveraging the existing interactions among research programs within the institution, and by benefitin from a recruitment base of highly qualified applicants.